criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Pa'tice
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Pa'tice | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = true | C8App = true | Name = Pa'tice | AKA = Headmaster Pa'tice Heart of the Mountain | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Druid | Age = Appears in his mid-60s (but he could be much older as the Aramente greatly increases a creature's lifespan) | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Terrah | Family = | Connections = Ashari (Head of the Earth Ashari) Keyleth (Head of the allied Air Ashari) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Headmaster Pa'tice, the Heart of the Mountain, is the leader of the Earth Ashari. As an NPC, Pa'tice is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Pa'tice is a very tall and thin human man in his mid-sixties.In , Pa'tice was originally mentioned as being female, but that simply could have been an error on Marisha Ray's part or an oversight on Matthew Mercer's part with him retconning him to be male instead. He has a series of tattoos that start at his cheeks, go down his face, cross at his neck, and go all the way down his arms to his fingertips. The tattoos are broken up at several points by solid lines that go across. Pa'tice wears a loose flowing robe and a long skirt that drags behind him. His hardened eyes are a dark, deep brown. His skin is very weathered. He is clean-shaven with short white hair. Biography Background Keyleth mentioned to Vox Machina during their visit to Pyrah that Headmaster Pa'tice helped her during her time with the Earth Ashari, advising her when she was struggling with the difficulties that manifested during her training. He later informed the young druid that she would have to do what was necessary to survive, something that she struggled with due to the accidental death of a child that happened when she fought the Dread Emperor. Headmaster Pa'tice spoke with Keyleth when she returned to Terrah with Vox Machina. They briefly discussed the defeat of Thordak and the Chroma Conclave. Pa'tice praised Keyleth for her part in the dragons' downfall and she thanked him for his help with her training. Keyleth then asked Pa'tice for advice on how to get to the Water Ashari. He told her that Transport via Plants would not work, as most of the plant life in that area is underwater. His recommendation was that they take a boat across the sea, and find a crew familiar with the sea to navigate it. Pa'tice's last piece of advice to Keyleth was to keep her friends close and that "the Tempest needs a new Voice". References Art: Category:Ashari